List of S Shames
UnMario Related Shames * Sackow: The Heathdog of Six * Sackow: Recolors * Sackow: Elder Prime Princess Swords from the Four Twilight Sky's * Sanic Ganerashons * Sanic Ganerashons - Re Lit Edition (Game 1.5) * Sanic Ganerashons 2 * Sanic Ganerashons 3 * Sankic: Da Hughighog * Sankic: Da Hughighog - Grand Raider of the Striking Theft Clank * Santa Lone & Sword Jesus: Battle for Sweaty Rings * Sawneek Adventure * Sawneek Adventure 2 * Sawneek and the Charcoal Knight * Sawneek Heroes * Scarce Kart: Double Upload Dash * Scribblenaughts (Game 1) * Scribblenaught: Organs (Game 2) * Scribblenuts * Seinfeld Kart: Double D * Send That Fax * Sequel Mario - 9,210 (Game 6) * Sequel Mario - 12,074 (Game 5) * Sequel Mario - 19,273 (Game 6.5) * Sequel Mario 10,000: The hemming way (Game 1.5) * Sequel Mario 20,000: From here to mmo's (Game 2.5) * Sequel Mario 33,472 (Game 3.5) * Sequel Mario 40,000: Welcome to Jamaica (Game 4.5) * Sequel Mario 50,000: Ready for a chaos walk (Game 5.5) * Sequel Mario: Sup ma gucci (Game 1) * Sequel Mario... Again (Game 2) * Sequel Mario: Number Three (Game 3) * Sequel Mario: Twited (Game 4) * Shadow: The Dark Hedgehog Hero * Shallow the Wetdog Shame (Game 1) * Shupa Malleo Bros. * Shupa Malleo RPG * Shadow of a doubt: Emo of the year edition * Shadow of a doubt: Sonic Delivers the Boom (Game 2) * Shadow the Edge-Lord * Shame & Botch * Shibbert: Enter the Voices and Sleeps * Shingles the Hugelog: The Shame * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure: Prepare the Die Edition * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 2: The Legend of Groose * Sivia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 3: The Factured Butthole * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 4: The Most Dangerous Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game You Can Ever Play So You Might Not Want To Play This Game * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 5: The Emojinal Adventure * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 6: Rise of the Hangout * Silvia Gunner's Super Game Adventure 7: The Museum of Beat Rhythm Rapper Knuckle Megamix * Sinus Manya the Hoodeghag * Sinus Manya the Hoodeghag 2: Welcome to Aquarica * Sinus Manya the Hoodgehag 3: Danger of Traffix * Sinus Manya the Hoodgehag 4 * Smallio Bros. * SMBX * SMK TV: The Game * Smosh's Spa-Looge Simulator * Soic the Hegog 2066 (Game 2.5) * Somari The Edge Memia & Knuckles * Sonichu The Shame * Sonic 2forsez5me (Game 5) * Sonic and Drew Pickles' Super Sexy Game Wii Dead Blood Gore Ghost Skeleton Edition * Sonic and drew pickles' super sexy game vs patrixxx's secret shack for wii 2 * Sonic and the Black Plumber * Sonic and the Hacked Rings * Sonic Boom Unwrapped * Sonic Forsez (Game 1) * Sonic Forsix (Game 6) * Sonic Fourzez (Game 4) * Sonic Generations * Sonic Generations 2 * Sonic Generations 3 * Sonic's Gumball Party * Sonic's Inflation Adventure * Sonic leashed * Sonic Manya * Sonic Manya No.1: Relayed * Sonic Manya No.2: Escape from the Amazing World of Flapjack Montana * Sonic Manya No.3: Meaty Investigations * Sonic Manya No.4: The Loud Glitter Mew Mews + Cool Spot Minions Invasion * Sonic Manya No.5: One Punch Shrek Cena's Spongelive BIOADVENTURE In the housetown + Infinity War * Sonic Manya No.6: Totally Evil Teen Samurai Warrior + Dan Beaks vs. Bee and Ed's Laboratory Home for The Legend of Drama Girls * Sonic Manya No.7: Farquaad Strikes Back * Sonic Manya No.8: The Battle Between Death * Sonic Manya No.9 * Sonic Memes & Knuckles: Final Mix + Megamix * Sonic OCD * Sonic Rivals & Knuckles of Lyric * Sonic the Entourage Hog * Sonic the Entourage Hog 2: Dino Dawn Crisis * Sonic The Hedgehog and Sega's CD Unleashed Color Mania Adventure Force Generation Advance DX - Director's Cut with Knuckles, Shadow, and Hardgirl * Sonic The Hedgehog: Remixed * Sonic The Hedeghog: Robotnik Strikes Back * Sonic - The Hell Killing Hog * Sonic Tinya * Sonic Tinya 2: Bored Runner * Sonic Tinya 3: Dino Destiny Crisis * Sonic Tinya 4: Extinction * Sonic Tinya 5: Entering Three dimensions * Sonic Tinya 06 * Sonic Tinya 7: Revenge of the Leftovers * Sonic Tinya 8: Go for it * Sonic Tinya 9: Quest for the Queen * Sonic Tinya 10: Welcome to the Time Zones * Sonic Tinya 11 * Sonic Tinya 12: Inhumans cross * Sonic Tinya 13: The Last One * Sonic TriForsez (Game 3) * Sonic Twosez (Game 2) * Sonic Xtreme Galaxy * Sonic Worldland * Sonicman: The Black Knight * Soopah Marin Galaxy * Soup On Paper Mario * Souper Old School Smesh * Souper Paper Amir * Souper Smesh Bras (Game 1) * Souper Smesh Bras: Brawlers (Game 2) * Souper Smesh Bras: Dawn of Punchies (Game 3) * Souper Smesh Bras: Meeleem (Game 4) * Souper Smesh Bras: UFC of Furries (Game 5) * Souper Smesh Bras: Ultamete (Game 6) * Space Chimps: The Shame (remake of Stupid Mario Galaxy, a terrible shame) * Space Fox 1964 * Space Fox: Borderborn * Space Fox: Stair Temperatures * Speed Categories in Goku Racing * Spider-Pig * Spider-Pig 2 * Spider-Pig 3 * Spider-Weegee * Spider-Weegee 2 * Spider-Weegee 3 * Spider - Wee 11 * SpinWheel * Spongebill & Knuckles: Twilight Zone * Spongebills Squirtpants & Knuckles: Battle for Moist Bikinis * Spongebills Squirtpants: One Perfect Dark Night * Spooky Undertale 2 + Luigui The Rapper & Knuckles Fever of Clans Ep.1: Entering New Las Vegas * Spooky Undertale 2 + Luigui The Rapper & Knuckles Fever of Clans Ep.2 * Staracker's Pario Party 666 * Star Shraq: Teh Advertizing Adventure * Subpar unmario bro 2d unworld * Subspace Emissary * Subspcae Emissary 2: Bland Media * Stuper Bowsa * Stupid Attorney Investicraptions: Miles Edgeworthless * Stupid Mario Bro * Stupid Mario Bros' Pii * Stupid Mario Bros' Pii 2 * Stupid Mario Bros' Pii 3 * Stupid Mario Bros' U * Stupid Mario Galaxy (Game 0) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: A Lost Hope (Game 4) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Attack of the Klowns (Game 2) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Return of the Eyes (Game 6) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Revenge of the Nerds (Game 3) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: Yolo (Game 1.5) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The 2Spooky4Me Menace (Game 1) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Farts Awaken (Game 7) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Jerkpire Strikes Back (Game 5) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Last Porg (Game 8) * Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Klown Wars (Game 2.5) * Stupid Mario Odyssey * Stupid Mario Odyssey: The Wrath of CAAA * Stupid Mario Odyssey: The Search for Spook * Stupid Mario Odyssey: Into Derkness * Stupor Cardboard Mario * Stupor ScribbleNauts. * Stupid Peach Sisters: The Shame * Supa dupa Pikachu bros. * Supah Smesh Brohs.Maylee * Super Ape Mario * Super Brutal Bros * Super Brutal Bros 2: Pissy Parakeet Season * Super Brutal Bros 3: Despair Meets World * Super Cario is a N00B! (Game 1) * Super Cario Prey (Game 2) * Super Coco 64 * Super Daisy 32 * Super Daisy 64 (Game 1) * Super Daisy 128 (Game 2) * Super Daisy World * Super Dong Smash Pii Pii For U & Knuckles with Banjo-Kazooie + Super Mario World and featuring Dante from the devil may cry series * Super EVIL Ros. * Super fail bros * Super Fat Penguin 5347 * Super Fatio Bros. * Super Goalie Bros. * Super Goombario * Super Hitario 64 * Super Hitario and the Ghostman City * Super Hyper Street Fighter Turbo Hyper Alpha EX Champion Edition * Super Iron Man (Game 1) * Super Iron Mario: Welcome to the middle of the earth (Game 2) * Super Jolly Green Giant 64 (Game 1) * Super Jolly Green Giant: Galaxy Quest (Game 2) * Super Knuckles and Dante at the Returning Olympic Lighting Dying Light Winter Games * Super Koopa Galaxy * Super Ladybug68 Bros. * Super Ladybug67 Bros. 2 - Cash 4 Hearts * Super Lucas 96 (Game 1) * Super Lucas: Pokesona Sea (Game 2) * Super Luigi Country * Super Luigui Country 2: Philadelphia's Sun * Super Luigui Country 3: Macaroni Quest * Super Marid'oh Brd'ohs (Game 1) * Super Marid'oh Brd'ohs: Too Much Guilt (Game 2) * Shupa Malleo Galaxy * Super Man & Bat Man Flight Simulator 64 * Super Man and Bat Man: Partners In Being Drunk! * Super Mari & Knuckles: Brand New Synergy * Super Mari En Troopers & Knuckles * Super Mari Pets * Super Mario & Knuckles: The Movie - The Game * Super Mario & Knuckles: The Movie - The Game 2 * Super Mario & Knuckles: World Adventure DX - Director's Cut Battle 2 * Super Mario 2D for Nintendo Gamecube * Super Mario 63 * Super Mario 63 - 1/3 * Super Mario 69 * Super Mario 128 * Super Mario 129 * Super Mario 130 * Super Mario 131 * Super Mario 300 * Super Mario 633 * Super Mario 1024 * Super Mario 1200 * Super Mario 1600 * Super Mario 1337 * Super Mario 1823 * Super Mario 4205 * Super Mario 12102 * Super Mario 12600 * Super Mario 126000 * Super Mario 187239 * Super Mario 723408 * Super Mario 811982 * Super Mario 1879237 * Super Mario 123456789 * Super Mario 947197325 * Super Mario 790393039046960 * Super Mario 51051872384710963507324971329571 * Super Mario 8732194639569386325691237941283650173 * Super Mario & Luigi: The Untold Story * Super Mario & Wario Moonshine * Super Mario Ace Plumber for PS2 * Super Mario Action * Super Mario: Attack of the Randomness * Super Mario Bland * Super Mario Boxing 2 * Super Mario Brothers Trading Card Game * Super Mario Bros. 4 * Super Mario Bros. 87 * Super Mario Bros. 666 * Super Mario Bros VII * Super Mario Bros: Killer Edition * Super Mario Bros Z The Game (Game 1) * Super Mario Bros Z The Sequel: Sprite Suffers (Game 2) * Super Mario Browls * Super Mario Cheese Shine * Super Mario Chess (Game 1) * Super Mario Chess: Revenge of the Fallen (Game 2) * Super Mario Chicken (Game 1) * Super Mario Chicken: Death by Friday (Game 2) * Super Mario Crazy Cursed OMGZ * Super Mario's Cupcakes * Super Mario Cupcakes 2: Hunger Royale * Super Mario Diaper Duty * Super Mario DIE! * Super Mario Downfall (Game 1) * Super Mario Downfall Remorse (Game 2) * Super Mario Fella Sleep Vision * Super Mario FX * Super Mario FX 2: Super Friends * Super Mario Gangster (Game 1) * Super Mario Gangster: Lie and Order (Game 2) * Super Mario Gangster: Massacre on 34th Street (Game 3) * Super Mario GPR: Legend of the Seven Stamps * Super Mario GPR 2: Electric Embarassment * Super Mario Hoes (Game 1) * Super Mario Hoes vs Rad Dads (Game 2) * Super Mario House * Super Mario House 2 for Wii 3 * Super Mario iPhone 4S * SUPER MARIO: JOO ROFFLE MY WOFFLES * SUPER MARIO: JORTS SNATCHERS of BANDERS * Super Mario: Just Click Your Browser's Back Button * Super Mario Karp (Game 1) * Super Mario Kart Golf Baseball Soccer 360 (Game 2) * Super Mario Kombat * Super Mario Luigi 64 * Super Mario Luigi 64 2 * Super Mario Moonshine * Super Mario Moonshine 2: Bothic Metroid * Super Mario Nerd * Super Mario Nerd 2: Yoshi's FileLand * Super Mario Nerd 3: Spiders in the City * Super Mario Palette Swaps * Super Mario: Out running the Browls * Super Mario RPG 3: League of the Horror * Super Mario RPG 4: Quest for the Cheese * Super Mario Saves Breakfast * Super Mario Siblings * Super Mario Solar Systems * Super Mario Steakers (Game 1) * Super Mario Steakers: Gears of Doors (Game 2) * Super Mario Swim Team * Super Mario: Teletubbies! (Game 1) * Super Mario: Teletubbies! 2 (Game 2) * Super Mario: Teletubbies! 3 (Game 3) * Super Mario: Teletubbies! Turok Kingdom (Game 4) * Super Mario: The Oblongs * Super Mario Universe * Super Mario Vacation (Game 1) * Super Mario Vacation: Heroes Under the Sea (Game 2) * Super Mario War (Game 1) * Super Mario War: Crisis of Dino's (Game 2) * Super Mario Warzone 2: Yoshi's Wasteland * Super Mario What-The-Crap-Shine * Super Mario World 4: Waluigi 666 * Super Mario World Something: The Shame * Super Mario: World Tour (Game 1) * Super Mario: World Tour 2: Destiny's Tour (Game 2) * Super Mario Zoo (Game 1) * Super Mario Zoo Too: Where's Mahvel? (Game 2) * Super Meme Bros (Game 0) * Super Meme Bros: Massive Feels (Game 1) * Super Meme Bros No.2: Broken Quantum's (Game 2) * Super Merio Treasure Hunt (Game 1) * Super Merio Treasure Hunt: Portlandia (Game 2) * Super Money Maker * Super MTN Dew Dong Doritos Smash for New Nintendong 3D$ featuring Dante from the devil may cry series + Super Mario World & Knuckles * Super Muffin-o: Shadow of the Loots (Game 1) * Super Muffin-o Sunshine (Game 2) * Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl * Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl 2: Bowser Strikes Back * Super Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other * Super Nintendo Rinse and Repeat Shooters * Super Normie Ree: Poo and Pee * Super Orbulon RPG * Super Paper Bloo * Super Paper Count Bleck * Super Potato Kart * Super Princess Daisy * Super Princess Peach 2: The Very Old Show * Super Property Brothers * Super Quack Bros: Total Nincompoopness * Super Rapper Mario 64 * Super RHF 64 * Super RHF LSD Edition * Super Rosalina 64 * Super Ronald Galaxy (Game 1) * Super Ronald Galaxy 2 (Game 2 * Super Ronald Odyssey (Game 3) * Super Ronald Spacesylvania (Game 0) * Super Succ Bros. Irony Edition * Super SMASHers: The Shame * Super SMASHers: Smash Everyone! Edition * Super Smash Bros. 676 for DS * Super Smash Bros. 83749389 * Super Smash Bros. Baddlefields * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. LIVE-ACTION! * Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE * Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE 2 * Super Smash Bros: Shoop da Whoop * Super Smash Bros Turbo All Stars Battle Royale at the Olympic Games HD Remix & Knuckles * Super Smash Bros Ultimate HD Remix & Knuckles * Super Smash Bros. Volleybrawl * Super Smash Poes * Super Sonic Bros * Super Sonic Bros 2 * Super Sonic Bros 3: A Franchise's End * Super Squidward 64.6 * Super Stupid Bros * Super SUper SuPer SupEr SupeR SUper SUPer SUPEr SUPER Souper UnSuper Really Super Non Super Paper Mari * Super Terrorist Bros. * Super Toad Land * Super Toad Land 2:Quest for Common,Worthless Coins * Super Toilet 64 * Super Toilet Paper * Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64 * Super Ultra Kaizo Memeio Road (Game 1) * Super Ultra Kazio Memeio Road: Git Gud Edition (Game 1.5) * Super Ultra Gorty: Monchan Road * Super Ultra Gorty: The land of something (Game 2) * Super Ultra Gorty: From Food To Space (Game 3) * Super Ultra Gorty: Taxi Wars (Game 4) * Super Ultra Gorty: Project Zanboto (Game 5) * Super Ultra Gorty: Homelanders (Game 6) * Super Ultra Gorty: Revenge of the jocks (Game 7) * Super Ultra Gorty: Sanity Falls (Game 8) * Super Ultra Gorty: The missing song (Game 9) * Super Ultra Gorty: A fair marriage (Game 10) * Super Ultra Gorty 11 * Super Ultra Gorty 12: Clans of the sacred stones * Super Underground Gaymall & Knuckles: Player's Choice * Super Underground Gaymall & Knuckles 2 * Super Ultra Racing Pros Extreme Dudes with Cool Stuff Kart Wii with Knuckles * Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64 * Super Waluigi World * Super Wario Bros * Super Weegee Galaxy * Super Window Washing Bros. (Game 1) * Super Window Washing Bros. Two: Doublewash (Game 2) * Super Window Washing Bros. Three: Return of the Squeegee (Game 3) * Super Yma World * Swamp Fortress * Swamp Fortress 2 * Spyro Piss Fusion 5 * Spyro Piss Fusion 6 * Spyro Piss Fusion 7 * Spyro Piss Fusion 8 UnAnything Related Shames * Seal of Quality: Golden Kingdoms * Shupa Malleo Basket Racing * Shupa Malleo Galaxy * ShrekMan: Teh Shame * ShreMan Teh Shame 2: Po Strikes Back * Sonic the Hedgehog: Negative Infinity * Stupid Smash Bros Brawl (Game 1) * Stupid Smash Bros For Wii U (Game 2) * Super All-Kart * Super Duck Hunt * Super Eviler Bowser's Shame * Super Game 64 Color EX Advance DS '99Super Lalleo World * Super Link Galaxy * Super Mario 64 EXTREEEEEME * Super Mario Vampires * Super Obama World * Super Robotnik Land * Super Smash Bros. FAIL (Game 3) * Super Squadala Space Shooter * Super Wario Kart Wang * Supper Mario Bros. (Game 1) * Supper Mario Bros.: Kicking Randomness (Game 2) Category:Shames